Unofficial Ubuntu Wiki
= Welcome to the Unofficial Ubuntu Wikia Wiki. = Please note: Canonical Ltd. runs the official Ubuntu Linux wiki at http://wiki.ubuntu.com/ http://wiki.ubuntu.com/ This page is a Wiki, thus you can edit it and make modifications. Please don't spam. This Wiki covers Kubuntu, Edubuntu Xubuntu, and Ubuntu; versions 7.04 "Feisty Fawn", 6.10 "Edgy Eft", and 6.04 "Dapper Drake". Creation of how-to articles and guides are welcome and appreciated. Also, check the Official Ubuntu Wiki and Official/Community Documentation for more help on Ubuntu. __TOC__ en.ubuntu.wikia news 20:46, 16 May 2007 (Pacific Standard Time): I have added a quite on how to update the graphics drivers here. I have also updated the Quick FAQ and more :) --Gabemorr 12:07, 16 May 2007 (Pacific Standard Time): I have started updating information :). --Gabemorr 15:21, 28 December 2006 (UTC): I've just started a Quick FAQ so please to add something. --Og-emmet Official Ubuntu News May 1: Dell is going to offer Ubuntu Feisty Fawn v7.04 on a select number of desktop and notebook PC's. This shows that Linux is now a serious competitor to Microsoft and Apple. Official versions of Ubuntu from Canonical Ltd. * Ubuntu Desktop Edition: Ubuntu is the core desktop version. * Ubuntu Server Edition: same as the core desktop version minus the GUI (good for old computers and for servers). * Kubuntu: the Ubuntu desktop version with KDE (the K Desktop Environment) instead of the default GNOME. * Xubuntu: a lightweight version of Ubuntu with the Xfce window manager instead of GNOME and KDE. Xubuntu is great for older PC's or for people who want a small, customizable operating system. Current releases * Ubuntu 9.10 Karmic Koala is the current release. * Ubuntu 9.04 Jaunty Jackalope is the release before Karmic Koala, and currenty supported. * Ubuntu 8.10 Intrepid Ibex is the release before Jaunty, and currently supported. * Ubuntu 8.04 Hardy Heron is the current Long Term Support Release Unofficial Releases *Fluxbuntu: Fluxbuntu is a lightweight distribution based on Ubuntu. Fluxbuntu uses the Fluxbox Window Manager instead of GNOME, KDE, or Xfce. Fluxbuntu is not only meant for older PC's, but also for Fluxbox users/lovers. *Linux Mint: Linux Mint is an unofficial Ubuntu based Linux distribution. Linux Mint is a very elegant OS, and the latest (beta) release "Cassandra" includes Compiz, Beryl, and several other features that make your experience better. Linux Mint offers both commercial and community support. *gNewSense:gNewSense is a GNU/Linux distribution based on Ubuntu and has all the non-free multi-verse repositories removed and all linux kernel non-free software("binary blobs") removed, thereby making it completely free. This distribution has the support of the Free Software Foundation(FSF). Links Official Ubuntu links *Ubuntu main web site *Kubuntu main web site *Xubuntu main web site *Edubuntu main web site *Main disk image download list *CD/DVD vender's list. en.ubuntu.wikia Pages *Quick FAQ *Information on Totem *How-To update graphic drivers in Ubuntu Community Ubuntu links *Ubuntu Forums Web based support forums. A very active site and a good place for everyone. *Ubuntu Guide A well documented wiki supported by the community. *A Ubuntu blog Good for beginners and fairly advanced users. Regularly updated. GFDL All the content of this Wikia is released under the GFDL . category:category